


Happy Ending

by WingingIt2410



Series: Slade and Dick fluff and smut [2]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, He enjoys it very much, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Just two romantic idiots having sex, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Slade gives Dick a massage, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingingIt2410/pseuds/WingingIt2410
Summary: Slade takes a moment out of his busy schedule to look after his pretty bird, who enjoys every second.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are familiar with massages, then you may already be aware of where this is going. Some places offer a "happy ending" after a treatment, which...er, well, read the tags I suppose! 
> 
> I missed Valentine's day completely (and felt a bit bad for not posting anything for the holiday) so I'm sort of making up for it. Don't get me wrong, this isn't a Valentine's day fic, but it's by far the most romantic and- I suppose "steamy" might be the right word? Ugh, I can't believe I wrote this.
> 
> I'm trash, this is trash, you know what you're here for; you read the tags. Let's just embrace our base instincts to read gratuitous sex scenes mixed with just the right amount of idiots in love.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dick paused and set his keys down on his side table, head scanning his apartment as he slipped through the door, closing it with a quiet click behind him. Sensing a familiar presence, he slouched from his tense position with a dramatic sigh. From a dark corner in his unlit apartment, he heard an amused scoff. He flicked in the lights to look at Slade incredulously, who was sat on one of his dining chairs reading a book.

"You better not be here to kill someone. You know I'll have to stop you." 

Slade just chuckled. "Do I need a reason to come see you, pretty bird?" He set the book down in the coffee table beside him and stood up in one fluid motion, suddenly far too close and smirking just inches away from Dick's face.

It made Dick flush furiously, and Slade's grin widened. "Why now, of all times? I'm busy." He wasn't sure why he was even bothering to argue the point, seeing as he wasn't actually busy, but he supposed that it at least proved he had some morals left. What was he doing, semi-dating a hired gun? And a mask no less. Bruce would have a fit if he knew. Luckily Slade seemed just as aware of this as Dick was, and one of the first things they agreed on was to keep this between them. Strictly private, no bats allowed.

"So am I. But I missed you, so I came to see you."

"You're a hopeless romantic, Slade." He shook his head, but he was smiling. He loved that side of him (even if it was rarely shown).

"And you're not? You quote Disney films on the daily."

He pouted slightly. "Ok, ouch. Not true."

"The last text you sent me was 'Slade and being a dad, tale as old as time.'"

If he wasn't already blushing, he was completely red now. "I was tired. You were the one who kept insisting on the daddy kink, you weirdo-"

If Slade smirked any wider, Dick was sure his face would break. "And you're the one who enjoyed it, if memory serves."

Stammering, Dick stepped back slightly and Slade pulled him closer with a hand on his waist, leading him away from the door and towards the bedroom, the other snaking around to clasp him by the back of the neck. "Let me take care of you." He whispered, lips against Dick's, before slotting them together in a chaste kiss. With a breathy affirmative, they broke apart. Slade shut the door with a kick and they shed their clothes in record time (with Dick jumping with an indignified yelp when Slade slapped him on the ass).

Looking over to the bed, Dick noticed with confusion that there were towels laid across the sheets with oils and other materials strewn among them. He gave Slade a questioning look with a raised eyebrow, and got a fond eye roll in return. "I said I wanted to take care of you, remember? You need to relax, and what better way to do it than a massage? I've had practice, don't worry. I've been told I'm pretty good at it."

Dick hummed and followed Slade's directions to lie down on his stomach while he rustled around for the correct oils. "So, you've had practice?"

"Yes. I did some training while I was in the army." His hands were warm against his back, and Dick sagged gratefully into the mattress.

"Oh?" He mumbled, face pressed against the sheets, muffling his voice. "Mmm, that feels nice." His breaths came out in long sighs as Slade worked the knots out of his back, closing his eyes and just enjoying the sensation.

His hands were gentle but strong, and applied just enough pressure as they moved along his shoulders and back to feel both freeing and incredibly relaxing. "Wow, you really are good at this."

Slade huffed. "You doubted me?" He ran his fingers over a particularly tense area, and Dick arched his back slightly with a groan as it was soothed over. He felt better already.

Too comfortable to reply, he just lay there as his arms and back were massaged until they felt soft and pliant. Then Slade started to move down.

"Slade- oh~" to his shame, he let out a small moan as the hands drifted from his lower back to his ass, squeezing and generally molesting both cheeks before moving on to his inner thighs. "Why does that feel so good?" He breathed, head feeling light.

Slade gave a pat to the skin tantalisingly close to his balls and chuckled behind him. "I told you, I'm taking care of you."

Dick's huff quickly turned to a moan again as Slade moved downwards again, hands methodically giving his thighs, quads, and feet the same treatment as his torso. He couldn't believe he'd never offered to do this before.

His breath caught when the hands suddenly pulled his cheeks apart to reveal his hole, which clenched with the rest of his body at being displayed. He squirmed, hips wiggling, until Slade pinched his side and growled "Sit still for daddy."

He couldn't help the resultant moan.

"Good boy." 

He bit his lip, cock now unavoidably hard. Part of him hated the fact that this turned him on so much, but the other side just ignored that and gave in.

He heard a cap being opened, and his eyes fluttered when a cool finger slipped inside. The sensation wasn't new, so he sat still and relaxed. Slade stroked his lower back appreciatively as he pushed another in and began to scissor them carefully. He jumped, a guttural noise escaping when he felt them brush against the spot inside, and spread his legs wider.

"A-ahn..." He panted pathetically as Slade pushed against it again and again, abusing his prostate with clinical efficiency. His legs shook and he arched his hips to try to escape the constant sensations as he shuddered and whined at being so sensitive. "Slade...ARGH-" The fingers jabbed at him insistantly, pumping in and out of him with increasing speed.

"Come for me, Dick. Come for daddy."

He reached around to his neglected cock and jerked him wetly, his precome drooling and making the loud slaps sound filthy. Slade was merciless, his grip was tight as he matched the rhythm to his fingers pushing at his prostate. "AAH!"

"Nhnn-" He clenched his teeth and whipped his head to the side, seizing, on the brink. Slade pushed down on his lower back to keep him in place as he thrashed, overwhelmed. "DADDY!" He shouted, finally toppling over the edge, spilling into the towels and his stomach. Slade fingered and stroked him through it, slowing down before stopping when Dick started sobbing with pleasure.

Dick writhed on the mattress, preening as Slade rubbed his sides and flipped him over.

"Christ pretty bird, just look at you. Such a pretty whore for daddy." He pressed his face into the gentle hand that wiped his wet cheeks free of tears he didn't even know he'd been crying, and let himself be soothed. "Such a good boy." Slade climbed over his and boxed him in with his arms, leaning down to pepper kisses over his damp cheeks and forehead.

Blearily, Dick realised that Slade was still painfully hard and wanting, and with almost no thought reached down to his cock and stroked the head with his thumb. He felt the man above his jolt and groan before he was dragging into a crushing kiss by a hand locked into his hair. He placed his own on Slade's massive, muscled back and allowed it to be his anchor as his mouth was swallowed whole. They made out sloppily for a couple of minutes, with Slade groping his chest and waist, pulling him closer as if there was even enough room for breath between them, and Dick hanging on for dear life.

Slade pushed him back to bite and nip at his neck, and Dick tipped his head back and let him. He probably looked a mess.

When his neck was good and marked, with bites that trailed down to his shoulder blades and nipples, Slade looked him dead in the eye and said "I want you to ride me." And all rational thought left him.

He used his legs to flip Slade over and straddled his waist, caressing his angry red cock and pressing it against his hole where he was slick and waiting. He paused long enough to pant "Yes, daddy." Before sinking down and impaling himself on Slade in one rough movement.

Slade's cock was definitely proportional to the rest of his hulking body, and Dick gasped helplessly as he tried to relax and adjust. He could see the outline of it against his flat stomach, and arched his back in an exaggerated arch to throw his head back and whine.

"Good boy...so good for me-" Slade started to roughly thrust his hips up into him. Dick placed one hand on his thigh and the other on his abs and rocked with him, the fast pace forcing high moans he had no control of out of his throat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" His eyes glazed over and his plush lips fell open as he was wrecked with pleasure.

A litany of "Daddy!" Spilled out of him as he felt the peak rising in his groin. Slade twitched inside of him as he tightened and gripped him as he started to climb higher towards orgasm, body useless and being manhandled by Slade up and down into his cock.

"That's it, pretty bird. Come on daddy's cock for me."

He screamed as he came, becoming dizzy and pliant as Slade climaxed inside of him seconds later with a guttural grunt, the sensation of him coming inside making his oversensitive body twitch.

When he came back to himself, there was a wet feeling against his thighs and hole, and he glanced down drowsily so see Slade cleaning him off with a warm, wet towel. He could still feel Slade leaking out of him, and blushed crimson at the thought.

"You passed out for a second, pretty bird."

He hummed and nuzzled back into the covers, feeling completely relaxed. Slade crawled into bed behind him, and wrapped himself around him so that he was cradled against his chest.

"Rest, Dick."

He fell asleep like that, spooned against a world class mercenary, fucked out and satisfied.


End file.
